Three-Letter Princess
by Emmazippy577
Summary: One-shot for now, can be changed. Disney. Why of all things Disney? At least it was her favorite Disney movie, her favorite Disney song. With Tucker as a muse, it's kinda easy to say how things will go. Read please, and enjoy if you like! (Danny/Sam) As of 9-8-13 this story will be continued, because I got 7 reviews in ONE NIGHT! yay!
1. Of all things- why Disney?

**Hi. Here's my disclaimer, and by the way- it's not a 'sucker'-fic. it's Sam and Tucker talking about Sam's crush on Danny. So just so this is out of the way: I don't own Danny Phantom or I won't Say (I'm in Love) from Disney's Hercules. And by the way this choir does an individual play for only the choir students every year.**

* * *

Disney.

Out of all things, why Disney?

And out of all things Disney, why Hercules?

And why, out of all the Disney-hating goths in the fourth period Choir class did it have to be Sam, who had a main part?

Allow me to rephrase: why, out of all the secretly-loving-Disney-but-acts-like-she-doesn't goths in fourth period Choir class did it have to be Sam who was chosen to have a main part, with a duet with Tucker?

Come on!

At least it was only Tucker- none of the other choir kids knew of their diretor's decision.

But when they found out, boy, Sam was in for it.

It wasn't her fault though, Tucker had forced her to be his partner for the audition. He'd begged and pleaded, and finally when he resorted to black-mail, did Sam give in.

At least it was her favorite Disney movie, and she would get to sing her favorite Disney song...

At least someone really _enjoyed_ her singing enough to forcefully give her a main part.

"Are you sure _I'm _right for this part, Miss Kathrine? I don't really think-"

"You are absolutely perfect for this part, Miss Manson," Miss Kathrine cut Sam off, "You are exactly like Meg!"

"How so?" the goth questioned, trying to sound like she was warmly asking, more than threatening the adult's judgement.

"You're style, attitude, looks, and overall voice, Sam!"

"Um," Sam was actually very flattered that she was being compared to her all time favorite character, "Thanks..."

"Only being honest, dear. Now you and Mr. Foley stand where I showed you earlier, okay?"

"Alright," Sam said silently, looking over the sheet music. She wouldn't need it though, the song was already embroidered into her heart and mind from her childhood.

"Yes! Thanks again, Sam!" Tucker gave a huge grin. Since the "Ember" incident, Danny and Sam had paid for Tucker to get singing lessons, so they'd never hear his wail again. And really, he was excellent, now.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement," _Sam sang softly, as she sadly remembered the fool she'd made of herself with that Gregor. _"I guess I've already won that..."_ Sam rolled her eyes when she saw Tucker give her a really concerned look,_"No man is worth the aggravation- That's ancient history, Been there, Done that!"_

Tucker gave her a huge smile, and sang his part,"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of,"_

Sam felt a blush come to her cheeks as she began to think about her crush, Danny. "_No chance, No way, I won't say it, no no!"_

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh," _Tucker elbowed up against Sam's shoulder.

She lowered her eyebrows at him, "_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." _Tucker raised a brow, they really were having a conversation through the music- not one very different than their regular daily banter. _"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson," _Sam sang thinking about Gregor, and then turning her thoughts to Danny under Ember's spell. "_It feels so good when you start out,"_

She caught a glimpse of Danny in the window of the door, signalling that a ghost had attacked. SHe couldn't help but blush when he gave her a thumbs-up. _"My head is screaming get a grip girl- unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

She let out a long 'oh', while Tucker sang his part, "_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad"_

She grinned at him,_ "Woaaah: No chance, no way, I won't say it- no no."_

Tucker smirked, "_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love"_

She stared daggers at him_, "This scene ,won't play. I won't say I'm in love."_

Tucker saw her look out the window for Danny, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "_You're doin' flips- read my lips, you're in love."_

_"__You're way off base, I won't sa-ay it. Get off my case," _She growled, _"I won't say i-it!"_

He wrapped his arm in a childish way around her shoulder, and tapped her sternum, "_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love."_

Sam heard a small explosion and couldn't help but look out the window, and seeing Danny fly around, having the time of his afterlife. That smile, that confident composure, the witty banter- he was so lovable- how couldn't someone have a crush on Fenton? Or Phantom, as he was right now.

She gave a wistful sigh, and turned to Tucker, "_At least, out loud... I won't say I'm in lo-ove."_

* * *

The director had left, crying happily at her wonderful selections, and Tucker couldn't help but say, "So that's the kind of princess you are."

Sam was in utter shock at his unwise decision of calling her 'princess'. "Explain, before I tear you apart," she demanded.

"My mom would always tell me that every girl was a princess, and I should treat them with the respect a princess deserves. So, I normally do, except, even after the pageant and all, I could never see what kind of a princess you were- so I treated you like one of the guys; as you know."

"Yeah, I like that..." she mumbled, looking at Danny capping the thermos, "sometimes..."

"And until know, it never occured to me. Mom was right, you're a princess: a three-letter princess."

"Excuse me?" SHe raised her brow at her geeky friend.

"A three-letter princess; you could be called by your full name, but like Meg you chose a simpler, tougher version of your own name- a three-letter name, for a three-letter princess."

"Thanks, Tucker. I think this'll be a fun expirience... being Meg."

"Oh yeah, totally. Especially since I pulled a few strings," Tucker stated proudly.

"What on earth did you do?" Sam asked, suddenly scared.

"Nothin'," Tucker replied and Sam sighed in relief, "Except I got Danny to be cast as _The Mighty Hercules!"_

And Sam fainted.

* * *

**If you think I should make it a real story tell me in the reviews, but if you don't then it'll stay a one-shot. Maybe. I can be stuborn if I wanna. Thanks! No flames, please! :D**


	2. A blushing confession

**8 in one night. 8 in ONE night! EIGHT IN ONE FRICKEN' NIGHT! I couldn't be happier- I'm estactic! Thank you alll soo very much! You really have no idea how much you're reviews mean. I was so nervous about this fanfic, so when I woke up I turned on my laptop to see if one of my friends, Crazyreader11, had liked it- but I have never gotten eight reviews in one night; especially good ones on just one chapter! You Phans are amazing so I'm continuing with the story. But first I want you to know that I'm not a robot, and that I get all the amazing reviews you send.**

**Misa- I'm not sure if it was that good to deserve a fangirl, but I can't blame you really; I fangirl after reading about everything. (BTW totally rollin' with your idea)**

**Ariel Leilani- Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

**Laskelleta- Thanks a ton; I'm startin' off with what you suggested, since it seems the best way to start a new chapter! :D**

**Mihane100- I know right? I just got the idea since I am singing the song for my voice instructor, but it make so much more sense on paper than in my head!**

**Fiddlehoffer- Thank you for following; I promise to make it worth your while!**

**Corrupt Agent- thank you, thankyou! You're all to kind! ;D**

**samanthafenton77- I'm glad I made you laugh; that's one of those things I always love to do- make people laugh and smile. (Just call me Pinkie Pie, I suppose! /])**

**morgan. .75- Gotta love Tucker.**

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

"Sam?" "Sam!" "Cumon' Sam, it's not that big a deal!" "What are you talking about? Sam just passed out!"

"Why are boys such idiots?" Sam mumbled, trying to get up. She looked at Tucker, who sighed; and then to Danny, who was surprisingly giddy. "What's got you so happy?" Sam asked, as Danny pulled her up, "It's not like I died... or half-died since we know what can happen in a Fenton Portal, now."

"I know, but I-uh... Well..." He was happy and nervous, Sam observed, he wanted her approval and support- though he'd probably do whatever it was without it.

"You?"

"I got the part of Hercules!" Danny screamed, excited. Then it all came crashing back onto Sam.

And she fainted again. But Danny caught her before she could hit the ground. "I think she might be low on blood-sugar, Tuck. She's probably refused to take her supplements for the past two weeks, again."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her take 'em in a while," Tuck said as he clawed through her bag. "Here they are!"

Danny set Sam up against the piano, and froze her nose as a joke to wake her up. "What the-?!" Sam shot up, and rubbed the ice off her nose. "Danny," she growled, and he tried to look innocent.

"SO why were you guys in here, anyway?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject. Sam was still a bit dizzy, so Tucker, unwisely, decided to answer.

"Well, yours truly, thanks to Samantha's help at the adition, got the main muse."

"Excuse me?" Sam shot when she heard her full name.

"Oh really? then I guess you get to lead songs bout my awesomeness?"

"And cockiness, but mainly awesomeness," Tucker replied."And with my help at the audition, Samantha here, got-"

"If you call me Samantha one more time, I will personally come over there an-"

"Oh look at that time, I gotta go," Tucker interrupted, "Bye Danny!" Tucker sped out of the music room as quickly as he could. Danny and Sam looked at eachother a moment, then back to the door when they heard, "Oh, and Sam got Meg!"

Sam couldn't help but blush, when Danny turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you could sing, Sam."

"I didn't know anyone would like to hear me sing," Sam mumbled, the blush never fading from her cheeks. "I'm kind of scared, for when Paulina and Dash find out, I mean..."

"Yeah, Dash is gonna kill me- he was sure he'd get Hercules..."

"And Paulina's gonna claw my eyes out, she really wanted Meg..."

"How did they choose me over Dash, anyway?" Danny asked a bit louder than before.

"Well, you're strong, and heroic, and ou have a great voice, and handsome. I think you're the total Hercules package," As what she said came back to her ears, Sam blushed at least 16 different shades.

"Really?" Danny asked, feeling more confident, "I have no doubt you'll be perfect for Meg, either. You're generous, and sweet and strong and kinda sassy when you wanna be, and not to mention you're gorgeous." Now the pair both sat there, with their faces beet red.

"Thanks," Sam mouthed, and couldn't help but steal a glance at him. "How will we do it all? daily practices and ghost fighting... it doesn't seem doable."

"We'll figure it out," Danny replied, his blush fading. "Maybe we can ask to have private practices for the first week. Take all the ghosts, and put them into the ghost zone, then lock it. Sounds simple, right?"

"Yeah, but what if someone forces Wulf to open a portal for them?" Sam asked, worried about their esperanto-speaking friend.

"Then I'll open my own portal after practice and kick some butt, then release Wulf."

"You can do that now?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Well, I've been working on it- Frostbite's been teaching me a few things, and on my birthday this year, I get my own ghost-lair." He gave a big warm smile.

"That'll be great, Danny!" Sam smirked and they waited for their geeky friend and play instructor to return.

**Enjoy? Mainly fluff, but I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve for the next chapter. Review please! :D**


	3. First Practice

**I love you people. That's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy: I don't own DP or Hercules.**

**Sam's POV**

The first day of practice.

Great.

Fantasic.

Oh-so-wonderful.

Sarcasm is really a wonderful thing, innit?

Danny, and I waited in our seats, watching Tucker lead the other Muses like a pro about Hercules growing up with Amphitryon and Alcmene. Everyone enjoyed his strong Tenor, and hardly anyone could believe he wasn't messing with his voice.

But, when people like something that they don't think you should be able to do, like Tucker singing, people pick on you. Like they say:

**Haters gonna hate**

I was really proud of Tucker, to say the least. He's like a brother to me- heck he is a brother to me and Danny, we couldn't think any less of him.

So maybe, that's why we went off.

"So, Foley, whaddya do, hook yourself up to a voice editor while we weren't lookin'?" Dash taunted.

"I was singing accapello, with the rest of the muses," Tucker beret was shoved down to cover his eyes.

"It's kinda odd, Dash," Kwan smirked, trying to join in. He was a good kid, why do all the good kids go bad?

"What?"

"I thought all the muses were s'posed to be girls," Kwan said, trying to dent Tucker's ego.

"Well with Foley as their leader, I can't seem to place what you're getting at." Tucker growled, but not as noticably as Danny and I.

"Get off his case!" Danny yelled, and we stood with Tucker behind us.

"He got a main part, one he wanted, because he's GOOD. And only a real man has the guts to take that main part in the muses," I defended.

"Yeah, only a guy with real guts can stand up there and sing his heart out- because he likes it," Danny added.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to say anything, Fenturd? What part did you even get? What about you, Manson? I bet you're just here to protect him, like the loyal dogs you are."

Danny and I growled, but were both too scared to mention our roles.

"Next scene: Hercules, villagers, Amphitryon, and Alcmene, donkey," called Miss Kathrine.

"You're first scene, Danny. Break a leg," I smiled, genuinely.

"Thanks," Danny gave a small smile and held up the ends of the carrige.

"Ha! Fenturd got the Donkey!" Dash wailed, and Tucker and I shot him deathly glares.

"Didn't you even watch the movie?" I questioned, then smirked the class clown of the sophmore's sat in the carrige with donkey ears on.

"Wait- what?" Dash questioned. A young man with a fake grey beard sat beside the sophmore, and smirked, looking at his lines.

"hercules, slow down! Look out!" the bearded man squealed.

"Sorry guys!" Danny said, in his sincerest voice. The scene went on, and Danny acted as clumsy as ever. Dash sat wide eyed, and I couldn't help but smirk at Danny's 'acting'. Not so different from his clumsy everyday life.

"Sometimes, I feel like, I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be somewhere else..." Danny sighed. His 'father' tried to console him, and it lead to Danny's first song.

He started off softly at first, "_I have often dreamed_  
_Of a far off place_  
_Where a great warm welcome _  
_Will be waiting for me," _I could hear the deep meaning in every word he sang.  
_"Where the crowds will cheer_  
_When they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying_  
_This is where I'm meant to be," _Only Tucker Iever knew that Danny had the voice of an angel, but still, I couldn't help but swoon silently. Everyone else in the crowd was simply awestuck.

_"I will find my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I'll be there someday_  
_If I can be strong_  
_I know every mile_  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere _  
_To feel like I belong," _Danny found his gaze landing on Tucker and I, giving us a hopeful grin before belting out the next verse.

_"I am on my way _  
_I can go the distance_  
_I don't care how far_  
_Somehow I'll be strong_  
_I know every mile _  
_Will be worth my while_  
_I would go most everywhere to find where I belong..." _Danny's "parent's" showed him the amulet, and the fake look of awe on his face was almost humorous. But goths don't laugh.

Next came the scene where he met Zeus, and boy- that was an (unspoken) laugh. Statue that the robotic's club had built was an exact replica of the guy who was playing Zeus- a senior who played running back on the football team.

This robot was made to carry about 200 pounds up and down, while the recording of Zeus's voice played. But the robot wasn't really prepared for Danny's light weight of 128 pounds.

It almost flung him into the roof.

As he left on the back of his 'pegasus'(really two guys in a horse costume on strings), he sang the reprise of his ballad, "_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though that road may wander_

_It will lead me to you," _I couldn't help but notice his gaze fall on me, thus I couldn't help but blush.

_"And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It might take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart," _we all exchanged proud, amused looks: I had told him the same thing a while back, after a terrible ghost fight, without really meaning to quote Disney.

_"Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms..._

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_," He belted the last note, and smiled widely at us. Dash glared violently at him, since everyone knew he sounded like a dying weasle and Danny was recieving a standing ovation. I could tell by the puppy-like look he was giving us, he really needed a hug right now.

The play run-through for a long while (Phil had a fine voice, and his humorous atmosphere kept us all attentive: Danny lifted all of the real weights easily, but everyone thought they were all fake) until Meg was called to the stage.

I pretended to trip, and didn't have to pretend to yell at the half-mechanical centar. When Danny smirked when he saw I didn't have to act to refuse his assistance. "Aren't you a damsel in distress?" He questioned, a playful look in his eye.

I pretended to struggle against the monster's grip, "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day," I sugar coated my words towards the end, and added the flirtiest look I could muster- must've worked because Danny actually blushed at me.

I know it was only a play, but Danny was as humorous and heroic as ever. I could tell he was trying to hold back as much as he could, but I couldn't help but feel bad when he accidently dented the machine.

I tried to act as flirty as I could when my characted teased his, and I couldn't help but smile- he was actually stuttering after I had to mention his , "rippling pecktoids".

I hated the next scene when I had to be pressed up against Dash, who played Hades. Thankfully, I could tell that it upset Danny and Tucker just as much.

Tucker had a brotherly protecive glance on me and Dash. Danny looked at the pair of us with pure anger, and hatred. Thank goodness it was the final scene we'd do that night.

"You were great, Danny." I smiled.

"Thanks, so were you," he blushed, and I couldn't help but do the same.

Thankfully tucker was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
